Q&A recital
by kiririno
Summary: what if Kirito and gang split up due to various reasons and it leads to the revelation of his real life. Asuna also meets up with difficulties in life and seeks help from a childhood friend, Chitanda who is struggling about her own life, club and Oreki who seems to be related to kazuto's life? confusing? mysterious? impossible? who knows... includes various OCs.


**Note: Hey there! I do not own anything in this story except for the idea and concept of course! Most of the characters belong to various anime series and story books irrespective of the timeline and the other imaginative concepts are those of a dear and creative friend. No rights meant to be infringed! Enjoy reading and leave a review if anything crosses your mind while reading! best of luck!**

Q&A recital…

(**Asuna**)

I don't understand why life works this way…

All I have been doing my entire life is ask questions and receive answers for them. But, sometimes it is difficult to get anyone to answer you.

It as been a long time since I escaped from the golden bird cage in alfheim online (ALO). But before that, I had been stuck in the death game, Sword art online, for 2 whole years of my life. In that world of swords, I had lived everyday on the force of my willpower and my beloved rapier, lambent light. But that wasn't all...I met the black swordsman, くろ の けんし。 The player who was known as Kirito in every single alley of the floating castle aincrad was actually, Kirigaya Kazuto-kun. He was a self-proclaimed beater, the term for a beta tester and cheater. He soloed the front lines. Every girl who met him, seemed to unceremoniously fall in love him. Somehow, at the time, I found myself, Asuna, vice-commander of knights of blood, interweaving his life with mine. And before I knew it, I had very strong emotions for him...

After clearing SAO, he and I disappeared from that world as one. He then also rescued me from that idiot of a person, Sugou Nobuyuki. I went through a horrible ordeal then. I don't like recalling that time in particular so I won't go into the details but Kirito-kun had acted on his strong and loving impulse to save me.

I felt like, I can't explain well, as if I was in heaven itself. But soon after, he got secretly involved in the death gun incident in GGO. I was worried to death for him then. He then brought back yet another friend and old enemy to their senses.

Not very long after I was terrified to death when he was attacked by Johnny black in the real world. In that particular case, he was kidnapped and was full diving to restore his wellbeing. I was on a turtle-like structure in the middle of the pacific ocean.

It has been just a mere 2 weeks since the time he regained consciousness. He has been at quite a distance from me since then. And I admit it, I feel horrible for what I had just done. Kirito-kun had called me out for some reason. He said that he had to tell me something important. But my mother interfered. She fixed my marriage with a distant relative, Yuuya Kaneari. It was just revealed that he belonged to previously prestigious 5th family of the world. My mother couldn't give up on that chance and before Kirito-kun telling me whatever he had to say I announced my soon to take place wedding to him in a secluded corner of a park where we often met up.

The world has just seen the sudden rise of the kagayaki society of life which basically means radiance. 5 major and enigmatic families and their incorporations handled the affairs of the globe with utmost power. 2 families were now excluded and 1 was on the verge of banishment. The 1st, or rather ruling family stood on top of the world as the richest in this universe.

But why did I do this to Kirito-kun? He looked sad. Those onyx eyes of his weren't shining like the galaxy at night, as they usually do.

But what he said in turn, made me cry whole evening shut in my room.

"Asuna...no, Yuuki-sama, I have no problem at all. What I had to tell you makes no point now. Anyways, congratulations and I hope to meet your husband soon.", He then bowed a little and left, clad in his pure black attire. I bet I could not see a single tear in his eyes. His love was just so much, as to be able to leave me so peacefully.

I just can't help but feel horrible and a hole like sensation had formed within my stomach.

I slowly lost consciousness from crying so much and the world had turned a shade of black as my eyelids closed.

Next morning when I woke up in my bed, I felt slightly dizzy. Everything felt like a dream. I got up and dressed up for school as usual and left with my bento in 1 hand. When I left the house, a surprise awaited me. A beautiful cream colored Mercedes at my doorstep, just like the one my dad wanted to buy to increase to his car collection. But the person who came out was totally unexpected. It was my new to-be-husband, Kaneari Yuuya.

No wonder their family was already excluded due to depletion of income and funds 2 years ago. They were now back on status and within the rolls of the kagayaki society but the 2 families did not bother to let them back inside the circle.

"Good morning Asuna-san! I have been requested to drop you to school today." He had short hair with slight flicks of the same color as mine and deep coffee eyes set on a smiling face. He had met me almost an year ago on the get together of the Yuuki family. He was currently studying business and banking in a huge university not very far away.

"Good morning...", I replied half heartedly and then sat in the car. It was soft and comfy, yet I was missing the person who walked me to school daily without fail. Today, he did not show up. I felt half and empty.

(**Eru**)

I was cycling down the silent path of Kamiyama town that led to the main street of Kamiyama where Mayaka-san was treating myself and Fukube-san to whatever we wanted since her latest manga just hit and sold out on the shelves of manga stores in Kamiyama as well as wherever she could reach of Tokyo.

I am Chitanda Eru, of course you know it, but I have changed over the years. I still tend to get curious but I am now slightly more responsible in handling matters. Mayaka-san is still just the way she used to be, cute and tempered. Fukube-san did extremely well in his few previous examinations and is still the _magician_ amongst us all. We had been joined by various people along the way but only us 3 survived through. No one could ever replace Oreki-san.

Oreki Houtarou, the previous member of the classics club when we were at school and our great friend. I really miss him. But who am I to say that? It was due to me and my silly misunderstandings that Oreki-san had to leave us. Mayaka-san had been very solemn then and Fukube-san looked as if he would faint. Nobody mentioned that day again and speaking of Oreki-san was really something that could reduce one of us 3 to tears. I regret it a lot. I am really sorry to you Oreki-san, wherever you are.

I had been in the clubroom all day then and I was really excited, since the next day was our second kami high school festival together. We had compiled various written works of different juniors, sophomores like us and senpais to create that year's 'Hyouka'. In the starting and end we had original stories from Mayaka-san and the club's rather admired detective, Oreki-san.

Mayaka-san walked into the clubroom and looked at me tired. I smiled wide since I wanted all club members working their best. Fukube-san had left school early to fetch us the necessities for tomorrow from the shops on the main street. Only Oreki-san did not show up for a long time. When the bell rang for the end of time of the official school timings, many students retreated home, exhausted yet excited. Mayaka-san had gone over to the shops on main street to look for Fukube-san. Seriously, was this the time to wander around like that.

I couldn't help but feel curious to find Oreki-san and see what he was doing. I could not just sit and wait being club president, so I got up and left the room to look for the missing person of the club. Not to mention, I was really worried and scared about Oreki-san as he was someone we needed and important. After a lot of wandering around, I bumped into a happy faced Tomoka-san. At the beginning of the year, she had joined our club for Oreki-san and then left saying bad stuff about me. Maybe she was my competitor but the thought was not acceptable...

"Oh! Chitanda-senpai, what do you want? Maybe looking for Oreki-senpai?", She said with a smirk

"Hai...", I slowly replied.

"He was just roaming around with me and has headed to your sacred sanctuary just now. Wish him good luck from my side and you may just take a little bit too. Sayonara, curious-senpai!", she left with another round of giggles and smirks.

Wen I returned to club room, he was there. I felt jealous and bad for a second as I saw that Tomoka knew about his whereabouts better than me who is his special friend, but then Tomoka said some time ago that those 2 had a deeper bond.

"O-Oreki-san...where had you been?", I asked anger rushing to my brain and heart. He had been roaming along with _her_ all the time.

"Hm? Oh! Chitanda...I was being dragged around by Tomoka.", He replied carelessly, putting his bag down.

"A-at y-your own will?", I asked again.

"Of course, not!" He seemed tired. After all walking around school is something most energy-savers avoid doing during festival times such as these.

"Oreki-san, can I know something please, I am a bit curious...", I let the words in my mouth escape with anger. It was rare that I was so angry.

"Go ahead." he simply said gazing at me.

"How do you find her, that Tomoka-san?", I said uncontrolled again.

"Well...she is fine, cute sort of and at least she doesn't drag me anywhere without reason. Today she wanted me to explain her about what takes place where and so on...pus, she lets me save energy and laze around.", he said with a content smile on his face. That smile triggered it.

"And what about me? I don't take it as competition but you compel me to, Oreki-san!", I shouted out as stepped in closer towards him. I had not seen Mayaka-san step in behind us with Fukube-san behind him. She stopped in her tracks looking at me and Oreki-san in the middle of a heated conversation.

"I don't know...",He spoke slowly. I could not stop myself and I slapped him with my left hand. I felt calm after that, but I was horrified. It was just such a small matter and I...No way! Suddenly, Oreki-san was holding his bag again and barged outside the room shouting, " I don't feel well, so don't expect me at school anymore."

I was totally crushed into pieces, my insides blown to smithereens. I kept staring at my hand and then I collapsed onto my knees, bursting into tears as the other 2 comforted me.

The next day and for the whole school festival Oreki-san did not show up. Mayaka-san and Fukube-san bumped into him twice after the school festival when he had stopped coming to school and on one unfortunate day, the last that I met, saw or heard him was the day he took his transfer certificate from the school 2 weeks later and left that school.

If it had not been for me and my stupidity, he would have still been here. I saw him last 4 years ago, I am 20 years old now and way more responsible, yet I miss him the exact way I did then. My feelings never changed.

**If you like it or find it interesting even in the least, leave a comment and I shall continue my story Bye!**

**5 reviews in total if you want the next chapter to be uploaded.**


End file.
